Angels In Love
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: summary Goten, Trunks, and Gohan have all had a bad year. They all had lost someone not but a year ago. But everything changes when three new girls enter thier lives. Who are they? And why do they remind them of the ones that they lost?


Angels in love

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I came up with this when I read a summary on the back of a book.

It got me interested and I thought of this. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this first part then tell me if I should continue!

--

Three angels sat upon their cloud, their names were Shiva, Sereaphina, and Adrianne.

The three were best friends now as they had been in life but at this timeAdrianne andShiva were arguing.

"Rianne, if I have to hear you say that speech one more time I'm going to go crazy!" growled out Shiva

"What, can't take it that I can come up with a poem or speech faster than you?" bit back Adrianne.

Shiva growled. "No, but I have a problem with you crowing on and on about it!"

Sereaphina sat nearby listening to her friends argue, then when she saw her opening she interrupted them.

"Girls! Look down there!"

The two stopped arguing and walked to the edge of the cloud and peered down. Sereaphina's mirror pool was looking down on three humans they all seemed so sad.

"Why are they sad? Its Christmas! Usually allmortals are happy." Exclaimed Adrianne.

Shiva bent down and blew on the water. Her spiky short hair framing her small face.

"Its seems they lost loved ones last Christmas, to some shooting."

Shiva sat on the edge of a cloud her black wings folded behind her and scyth laying near her right hand. "We have no condition to worry about mortals. There is nothing we can do."

Sereaphina knew her friend was right. She stayed around with the goddess of time, and the goddess of death. Of course her being the angel of death it was her obligation to know when someone was to die so she could lead the soul to its proper placing.

Adrianne frowned at her friend. "Just because it is, dosen't mean its right! We have to find something to do."

Adrianne was only a half a head shorter than Shiva was, and head of messy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was the most talkative, which usually caused her fights with Justice.

Shiva was the tallest; she had short, spiky black hair withwhite tints, and sea-green eyes. She had a fairy like frame, but she had the fierceness of an amazon. She was the strongest of the three but was willing to help out anyone in need which, was why they were friends.

Sereaphina was the smallest she had wiry pixie frame, and long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was about the calmest of the three but she could do her share of arguing. She did the most half the time, and Shiva usually had to stop her from fighting Adrianne.

All in all these girls were complete opposites, but the best of friends.

Watching the pool Sereaphina turned when she heard the goddess of love approach them from behind.

"Venus, hello!" said Seraphina happily. Venus smiled. "Jupiter wishes to see you and Adrianne, now Sera. She has a new mission for you."

Seraphina gave a nod and took to the air racing Adrianne, to see who could reach Jupiter first. Shiva stood and followed Venus when the woman gestured her to. They walked and Venus then spoke what was on her mind. "Saturn, wants you to go with them."

Shiva looked over at her and didn't question it. "They will know you are going with them of course, but I want you all to be careful. Got it?"

As she said this she turned and looked at Shiva. Shiva gave her friend an easy smile, when with Venus it was hard not to smile. And Venus was the only one besides Sereaphina who could get her to smile. "Of course we will, I promise Venus."

Shiva joined her friends before Jupiter, who would send them down the road to earth.

"You will help three humans, they despartely need a guide. The world will need them, and they need a reason to protect this world."

"You are going to help the sons of the fighters for earth."

--------------------------------

end of prolouge.

Review if you think I should continue!


End file.
